1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
A technique for embedding relevant additional information into the contents (image) while keeping the quality of contents is called digital watermarking.
Herein, embedding information into the image means altering the image in accordance with the information, in which the altered image can be read by a scanner to take out the embedded information from that image through the image processing.